Mirai Drake
Creator's SL name: Piro Juran Character Name: Mirai Drake Character Description: A childish dragon reploid unit with three head fins on it's head, red pupils and a triple core orb display in it's chest. It has a somewhat unfinished look as parts have yet to be coloured appropriately. and parts are slightly mismatched due to having been rebuilt from the ground up from parts in the maverick hunter parts storage. Weapon(s): Plasma shield unit (crude, made custom for Mirai by Plasma Drake), Two saber units (one standard maverick hunter issue for training, one low powered combat saber (given by another hunter), Virus Saber (kept stored by the PSU Zeruge for emergencies only, a weapon his creator also uses), Poroggo sword (swamp prince basic armament, a sword designed to get around water or mud resistance, rustproof), Drill Saver (Rescue Knight basic armament, a customised high power excavation drill repurposed and designed to also be combat worthy, fitted to be a sword unit PSU partner: E0N Unit ZERUGE (GAIN PSU, shared property with Daniel Melenat) Abilities: Able to use armor systems if developed for him, adaptive growth programming (Mirai can actually learn, grow and develop, allowing his potential to grow over time like a child does to adulthood), unknown limit (has no set boundaries of capability and so has limitless potential in terms of growth (much like X, starting off weak but over time, through choices, developments and experience, he'll become more capable, skilled and stronger just like any growing child will do.)) Current armor systems (as of writing this profile): Swamp Prince (developed by Muddy Salamander and Bubble Frog, it allows Mirai to operate in swamps/bogs/underwater. It is developed in the style of the fairytale frog prince and so the armor also converts Mirai's movement systems and parts to excel at what a frog is good at. It even has a working frog tongue and croaker (at Mirai's insistance)). Rescue Knight (in development, based off the designs and parts found in the ruins, developed to assist in rescuing people in emergencies. Is armed with a extendable tail capable of grappling or assisting in climbing that doubles as a air or water hose, allowing draining or pumping of air or fluids. Visor also contains more complex scanning systems, allowing Mirai to detect things like heat signatures (for saving people trapped by cave-ins and such). Standard armament is a high powered rotary drill shaped like a sword). Mascot costume - Puss in Boots (Mirai, seeing Bubble working as a mascot for Subtanks decided to take a side job doing collection for the children's ward of the hospital as the puss in boots, coloured with gentle baby blue and pink colours. He wears cat paws on his hands with sound springs to make a 'POING' sound when he claps, and has a zenny donation box on his belt. No combat or support capability as of yet. Faction: (stuff like Maverick Hunters, Maverick, Gain, Repliforce, Civilian): Maverick Hunter (works with a GAIN PSU) Current partners: Plasma Drake (works under him in his unit in the maverick hunters, to try and become a true worthy maverick hunter (He isn't quite there yet, so Plasma is his mentor)), Bubble Frog (Reliable friend and effectively a father figure), Muddy Salamander (not a maverick hunter, but is a effective motherly figure). Bio: Mirai was developed by Daniel Melenat during his younger years as a pet project while he was at the EDEN project, made using primitive systems and a E-Tank but this never progressed until years later when his creator was being framed by a bio-synthetic reploid for mass murder. His PSU known as E0N unit Zeruge suggested to Plasma Drake, a good friend of Daniel's in the maverick hunters to investigate the storage unit where Daniel kept his supplies for between missions and other belongings. Plasma Drake discovered the deactivated Mirai, unfinished and in desperate need of repair and maintainence. Having learned from activating Mirai for a brief time what Mirai was developed for (to be a childhood friend and rolemodel to Daniel and other children), Plasma took it upon himself to repair the reploid and replace the parts to make Mirai truly operational using parts from the storage in the maverick hunter HQ. Some time after fully rebuilding Mirai and fending off a attempt by a maverick to install the maverick virus into the child reploid, Plasma had to explain to the reploid that his creator had grown up without him and was currently being hunted down by many people for a crime he did not commit and also gave him his name. Mirai decided at this point that he had to try and help and eventually cleared the name of his creator from the false crimes and was enrolled in Plasma Drake's unit as a maverick hunter after he justified with his own child programming that he wanted to join to 'stop the bullies from hurting anyone else' and to this date is training and serving as a maverick hunter with Plasma Drake and Bubble Frog. Over time, Mirai has been rebuilt with various custom (from maverick hunter HQ provided by Plasma Drake) or excavated parts (from the various ruins), improving his overall capacity beyond the standard child friendly parts he initially was made with.